


Brothers

by eluna



Series: Subvert All The Tropes [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Incest Kink, M/M, POV Sam Wesson, Season/Series 04, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluna/pseuds/eluna
Summary: “But… but I thought you said you saw me as—”“I did—I do,” admits Sam. He can feel his face heating up. “It’s a kink, okay?"





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a break from all of the angst. Subverted Swesson.

Maybe he shouldn’t be, but Sam is surprised when Dean calls him half an hour later and asks him to come to his place. Sam walks the thirteen blocks between his apartment and Dean’s, letting the cool night breeze play over his face and ruffle his hair, clearing his mind of the events of the evening. Sam’s still meant to leave his life here and go fight ghosts on the road, he’s sure of it, but it’s still been a crazy few hours actually getting close to P.T. Sandover, and it does him some good to go for a walk and remind himself that he does know who he is, even if it’s not the same person he thought he was.

Dean buzzes him up. When Sam steps into the unit, Dean is sitting at the kitchen table contemplating the bowl of green apples sitting at its center like it holds the answer to the universe. “Hey,” says Sam, and his voice sounds hoarse.

Dean glances up, unsmiling. “Come on in.”

Sam can’t decide whether to join Dean at the table or just lean against the back of the couch facing him, and he compromises by stepping a few paces up from the table and hovering there awkwardly. “So, uh, I’m going to go back to work tomorrow. You’re right; ghost hunting doesn’t pay the bills or give you health insurance.”

Dean keeps flitting between making eye contact and watching the fruit bowl for signs of life. “Actually… I wanted to apologize,” he says finally. Sam’s head snaps up. “Look, I was out of line. You’re not the crazy one; this world is crazy—who’d’ve thought it would have real, actual _ghosts_ in it? And, um… I may not have had any weird dreams about ghost-hunting with you, but—but I understand how you feel. About us—us being like brothers. Because—I feel that way, too.”

It feels like Sam’s heart is simultaneously soaring and sinking. He’s overwhelmed by the validation in what Dean is saying, and yet, if Dean sees Sam as a brother, and _only_ as a brother… “So, uh, I guess that means you wouldn’t want to get a drink sometime.”

Dean blanches. “What?”

“You and me. A drink. As… not brothers.”

“But… but I thought you said you saw me as—”

“I did—I do,” admits Sam. He can feel his face heating up. “It’s a kink, okay? I mean, I’m not going to force you to call me ‘brother’ when we’re in bed or anything—”

“So what you’re saying is that you want to get in bed with me.”

“If—if that’s what you want.”

Dean smirks faintly, and Sam sees a hint of familiar cocksureness behind it. “Bring it, brother,” he says, and Sam thinks there’s hope yet that they might quit their jobs and end up on the road.


End file.
